


You Were More

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Feels, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Civil War AU, I tried to make it better and made it worse, It comes down to just Steve and Tony, M/M, Stony Feels, different ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7034896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternate end scene of CA-CW, it comes down to just Steve and Tony about to fight. But instead Steve reveals how he feels and it all goes to hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Were More

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the dialogue:  
> "He's my friend"  
> "So was I"  
> "No Tony, you were more"

So this was it.

This is what it came down him.

All the arguing, all the fighting, it finally came down to a fight between him and Tony.

And Steve could feel his heart breaking.

“Do it.” Stark says, raising his arm and holding out his blaster. “C’mon, do it already.”

His survival instinct said to fight, to throw his shield, to try to disarm in.

Instead, he drops his shield.

He keeps his eyes on Tony as he raises his arms, a sign of resignation.

“I can’t fight you Tony.” He says, unable to keep the sadness out of his voice.

The fire still burns in Tony’s eyes, he keeps his arm raised.

“Why not?” He says, his voice shaking, either with anger or with pain.

This wasn’t how this was supposed to be. This wasn’t how they were supposed to be. They had been friends, they had been teammates, they had been family.

And Steve had thought, in the quietest corners of his mind, they could be more.

“Tell me why not!” Tony shouts, his face a mosaic of pain and anger and something else he can’t put a name on.

“You know why.” He says softly, hearing the sadness in his voice.

“What, cause we were friends? Cause you used to be my teammate, who I trusted with my life? Cause we lived together? Say it! Say why you can’t.” Tony shouts.

“Because I loved you!” He hears himself yell before he can even decide to admit it.

He hears his voice echo around the empty room before fading out, leaving the room unbearably quiet.

Tony’s face slowly shifts to only show sadness now, that Steve can only assume is reflected in his,

“You… you love me?” Tony asks in barely a whisper.

“I do.” He whispers back.

“Why couldn’t you tell me soon?” Anger returning to Tony’s face. “Why did you have to tell me here? Now? There were so many times, you could have said something, said anything! Instead look where we are!”

“Tony, I’m sorry… I know its too late-“

“You’re right it is too late!” Tony’s eyes bear into his, practically piercing his heart. “Its too late, for what we could have had, for what we could have been! We could have had something! We could have had…”

“…Everything.” He whispers.

Tony finally lowers his hand, looking so exhausted and hopeless, “I… I feel like I never let myself think of what we could have had, what we could have been. Not until you told me you loved me. And now I’m going to have to let go of not only my friend, but… everything we could have been.”

“I… I know. I’ve thought about it for so long, I’ve try to stop, to stop loving you for every second of every day. But I can't help it. I love you Tony.”

“I know, I loved you too. That’s the only way you could have broken my heart.” Tony says quietly, before walking through the door and closely it firmly behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Feel free to leave comments!!


End file.
